


Turnabout

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Watchmen kink meme. Things don't go as planned, and Blake ends up on the receiving end of what he wanted to dole out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

When Blake awoke, it was to the knowledge that he was bent over a hard surface and that his head was pounding. Opening his eyes, they focused on Sally who stood a distance away with an item clutched in the hand she held at her side. Blake tried to rise, but was prevented by how his limbs were lashed to the object beneath him. His legs were spread and ankles bound to the legs of the narrow table and his hands had been drawn beneath him and tied together with what felt like Sally's stockings..

"Sally, what the hell?" he asked, momentarily dazed, his head aching. "You tied me up?"

She glared at him, her mouth pulled down into a frown. "Don't play innocent, Eddie. You know exactly why you're in that predicament."

The situation before he'd blacked out came back to him, like the pain of his scratched face now dwarfed by his splitting headache, how he'd punched and shoved Sally, who had managed to slip from harm's way to grasp the chair nearby and swing it. "Look, about that... I was just angry. You don't need to do anything crazy."

She stared at him, her lips pressed into an angry line as her jaw worked. Blake's eyes trailed down to her hand before they widened as he realized what she held. "Where the hell did you get that thing?" Blake asked, a sinking feeling in his gut as he wondered how she intended to use it.

"Oh, this?" Sally asked, waving the strap-on around slightly by its cloth. "You never know what you're going to find when you go snooping through Ursula's stuff." She unfastened the buckles to the device so that she could slip it on. "Figured I'd teach you a lesson."

As he watched her fastening the device to herself, Blake tugged at his bindings, trying to calm the nervousness in his gut. "Teach me a lesson, huh?" he echoed. "Didn't figure you for someone into the kinky stuff. I guess HJ's been rubbing off on you, eh?"

Sally gazed at him with a frown, silent as she began to stalk over toward him. Blake smiled at the unreadable expression on her face, hoping he could deter her with his words. "That's what you get for hanging around with freaks so much. I always thought you were doing old Justice a favor by pretending to be his girl," he said before pausing briefly as her frown deepened. "But you were probably getting a little more out of the deal, right? Did he let you watch him while he was sticking it to some boy? Did it get you hot enough that you wanted to try it for yourself? Heh, you're a real piece of work, doll-" Blake's words were silenced by his face meeting the surface of the table as Sally shoved his head downward to meet it.

"Shut up, Eddie," she told him, slapping him across the back of the head before walking around behind him. "Always have to get in a clever dig at someone. Joke's on you this time."

"The joke's going to be on you when I get out of this," Blake told her angrily as he tugged on his bonds again. He tried to crane his neck around to see what she was doing. He startled at the sensation of her reaching under his bent form to unfasten his belt.

Sally watched him struggle in earnest when she tugged his pant roughly down his legs, almost darkly amused by the way he squirmed against the table, fabric tearing in her hands. She reached out to squeeze a firm cheek. She watched the way her nails left reddened crescents behind that faded slowly from his skin.

"Were you going to do something like this to me?" Sally asked him. "Bend me over and use me like I'm some kind of toy? Well, let's see how you like it."

In a few moments, Blake heard a jar being unscrewed. "You're really going to go through with this?" When Sally didn't answer and the moist sound of her sliding whatever makeshift lubricant over the phallus was heard in the room, Blake became nervous. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to get rough with you. You made me mad, okay? I wouldn't have had to if you-"

"I'm being nice by even using something on this," she interrupted, ignoring his words. "You're lucky I'm not going to fuck you dry." She planted one hand on his flank, the other wrapped around the dildo as she guided it forward, a strange feeling of anticipation falling over her.

"You're going to be sorry if you do this," Blake growled, trying to glare at her over his shoulder. "I'll make you sorry for this you little bit-" His words cut off in a choked groan as she began to push inside of him.

"It's only going to be harder on you if you don't relax," Sally told him as he tried to buck her off to no avail. She continued to push forward, watching the phallus as it was swallowed by Blake's entrance.

Blake panted raggedly, grunting as he felt Sally's pelvis meet his backside after what felt like an eternity. Before he had time to catch his breath, Sally was drawing the object back out, repeating the motions in a slow rhythm as she got used to what was unfamiliar to her.

The edge of the table bit uncomfortably into his groin as Blake shifted against the table. His teeth gritted, his flesh could do nothing but yield to the firm object Sally used to ride him. She listened to the sounds that Blake made, a combination of gasps and muffled grunts as sweat beaded on his exposed skin. He periodically jerked against his bonds to no avail.

After awhile, Sally's lips couldn't help but curl into a smirk. "So, is it good for you, too, baby?" she asked in a mocking voice.

"Fuck you," Blake spat, gritting his teeth as his body was pushed slowly against the table.

"This is as close as you're going to get to it," Sally told him before gripping his hips and thrusting against him as firm and fast as she could manage.

Blake stiffened, his body shuddering as he tried and failed to hold back a groan of discomfort. He couldn't believe he'd gotten into a situation like this. Tied up and helpless before her, being taken. Used. He panted for breath as his body rocked back and forth, pulling uselessly against his bonds. He could hear her beginning to pant almost as hard as him from the exertion of her movements, her painted nails digging into his flesh. He could almost feel her eyes glaring down at him, angry and intense. He could almost smell the sweat that must have been dripping down her cheek. Trickling between her breasts. Her buttocks clenching and relaxing in turn as she thrust into him. And suddenly pain and soreness were giving way to a strange sort of pleasure as she plowed him, the phallus sliding across something inside him that make his cock begin to swell and rise between his legs, bobbing as she thrust into him. Soon he uttered a groan that was less of pain and more of something else as he shifted against the hard table, pulling against the stockings that bound him less in an attempt to get away and more just to feel them tighten against his skin, chaffing.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, Eddie?" Sally asked, her chest heaving only partly due to her exertion now. She reached under him, surrounding the hardness she found there to briefly squeeze before she let go, earning a groan of complaint from the man beneath her. "You're pretty sick."

Blake let go a bark of breathless laughter. "This from the woman fucking me up the ass. This isn't even natural," he panted. After a moment he swallowed, his throat strangely dry. "Hey, touch me again."

"No."

"Come on. I need to... please?" he added, hoping to sway her.

"You don't deserve it. Get off to this or nothing at all."

Blake cursed at her, and a moment later Sally was leaning over to take a fistful of hair and pull his head back by it. She pushed into him even harder, angry yet strangely aroused by the way he cried out on each thrust, twisting in his bindings. The strap rubbing between her legs didn't give her nearly enough friction to satisfy the heat that the thrill of the situation had placed inside of her.

"Sal... Sally," Blake uttered in a choked voice, his body stiffening. "Oh _fuck._" His essence spilled from him to stain the carpet as he collapsed against the table, spent.

Sally pulled out, unfastening the strap-on with shaking hands, impatiently pulling at it. When she finally succeeded in getting it off, she slipped a hand into her underwear as she gripped the table near Blake's bent form. When he heard the sound of Sally pleasuring herself, he struggled to crane his neck to get a good view. Frustrated at failing this, he had to satisfy himself with listening to her heaving breaths and moans. It wasn't long before Sally brought herself over the edge she'd hovered at for far too long. When trembling legs found their strength again, Sally slipped her hand from where it was tucked and walked around the table. Staring down at Blake for a moment as he gazed heatedly up at her, Sally wiped her moist hand across his face and lips as his eyes widened in shock. Putting on her discarded clothing, she left the room, leaving Blake tied to the table. His heart still pounding inside his chest, Blake rested there a moment, lapping Sally's essence from his lips before trying to figure out a way to get out of his bonds. And how he could make her do this to him again.

End


End file.
